Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by captndevil
Summary: The Evil Queen has a serious vendetta against Princess Caroline's parents and so, she curses the whole land and sends them to a place without magic, without their memories. However, Princess Caroline's fiancée, manages to retrieve his memories, and the first thing he does is hunt his princess down. What happens when Caroline doesn't remember him? OUAT fushion.
1. making my way back to you

**Based on this prompt what Angie sent me: "kc + OUAT au where Caroline just came to this club to have fun and this random guy is claiming that she's a princess and they used to be in love in an alternate universe and she's just feeling so personally attacked right now"**

 **So, I'm officially turning this one into a full drabble series, which I will try my very hardest to update regularly, since it's been quite a heavily requested one. Ahem. I'll try, I promise.**

 **\- shauna! xo**

* * *

Caroline's not sure why she let Katherine convince her into going out (on the one night she really needed to revise for her test tomorrow, too). Seriously, why did she let Katherine talk her into coming here again? Even, when it's clear that the only reason Katherine wanted to go out was so that she could get laid, since she'd been ditched nearly two hours ago.

And Caroline would have left too. If it wasn't for Bonnie.

But, the girl was going through a break-up and Caroline felt bad if she left.

She's not sure why, though. Bonnie and Kol have broke up about six times in the last month, and why they were on a break this time, Caroline had no idea. Bonnie had probably told her, and she might not have been listening.

Mainly because of the hot guy staring at her from across the club, who seriously had the bluest pair of eyes she's ever seen.

But, also partly Bonnie. Because she loved her friend and all that.

Seriously, though. Hot guy had been intently staring her down all night, his eyebrows furrowing, as his eyes narrow, deep in concentration, and honestly, it's bordering on the edge of uncomfortable. He could come by and say hello, like a normal guy. He realised that, didn't he?

Caroline sighs, shaking her head, and turns to Bonnie with a bright smile.

"Wanna dance?"

The brunette smiles, and lets out a shaky breath.

"Absolutely."

(Turns out Kol had turned up at the club, with a blonde wrapped around him, and she was doing everything in her power to avoid him.)

(A distraction Caroline was happy to provide her with.)

She gives Bonnie what she hopes is a soft smile, though she's so far past done with all this drama. Between Bonnie with her Mikaelson, and Elena between the two Salvatore brothers, honestly, she's quite certain that they've all promised her off men, forever. Maybe she'd just turn into a nun, and didn't her mother always tell her that all men were pigs?

Bonnie's hand clutches around her wrist, and she's pulled out onto the dancefloor, stumbling behind her friend in her tall, black heels, and really, she barely has time to put her drink back down on the bar top and shoot the bartender an apologetic smile, as her drink splashes everywhere.

(That was completely not her fault, though.)

But Bonnies smiling softly at her, relief written in her features and though Caroline sighs, she stares purposely at Bonnie, a grin spreading over her lips and lighting up her blue eyes. She's still smiling as Bonnie's arms wrap around her neck, her hips swaying to the music, and she smirks when Bonnie moves closer, and really were all men this obvious? Because she swears she can sense that they're all moving closer, their eyes on the two of them.

And damn, but that's when she realises what Bonnie's trying to do, and she smirks right back.

Who said creating jealousy didn't work?

Honestly, Bonnie is about as subtle as a bull in a china shop, too, but she's glad to have her in her life, all the same, and if it means dancing with her, to make Kol jealous, she'll do it. But, making Kol angry isn't exactly a hardship, since she's never been overly fond of that one, even if he did make Bonnie smile on occasion, but still, she'd tolerate him.

Just look at how she is with Damon.

Now, he's just an ass, but one, that was unfortunately with her best friend for the moment. She totally knew that Elena was going to go back to Stefan at some point, though.

She blinks back to present as the music changes, and she lets her lips twist up when she peeks over Bonnie's shoulder to see Kol glaring at them, or the three men that were currently edging closer and closer to them. She nods, her head dropping subtly at Bonnie, and she lets her blonde curls frame her face to cover the way she was smiling, when Kol's head snapped in her direction and she shrugged.

(She never said she'd be nice about him, when he so clearly broke her best friend's heart.)

And if Kol looks murderous when a guys arm wraps around Bonnie's waist, pulling her back to him, she pretends not to notice, and gives her friend a thumbs up.

She hoped she made him work for it.

-/-

It's a few dances later, and she's slightly (okay, maybe more than slightly) drunk, with her arms looped around Bonnie's neck as the two of them dance together, her hips swaying tauntingly, and boys long forgotten (the one Bonnie was dancing with had taken off, after a few drinks, and though he'd given her his number, Caroline knew it wasn't going anywhere). She suddenly feels something, or rather someone pressing against her from behind.

And she doesn't know how, but she just knows it's him.

The guy from before. With the intense eye stare.

His arms slither around her waist, pulling her more firmly back into him, and she smirks when she feels him, hard and wanting, against her. His palm lands flat on her stomach, sneaking up beneath her yellow tank top, but she's surprised when it stays there, his fingertips digging into her skin, as he grinds up against her. She feels his other hand as it settles on her waist, until she can grind right back into him, her hips swaying to the beat of the music.

She feels him exhale slowly, his breathing coming out against her neck, when he brushes her blonde curls over her right shoulder. His lips pepper a few kisses there, and honestly, she knows one look in his eyes, and she's going home with him.

He smirks against her neck, as though he knows where her thoughts are, and she grinds back into him in response, relishing in the throaty moan he releases, and then she's the one that's smirking.

Her arm reaches behind her, until she can wrap her fingers around his neck, tugging onto his curls slightly, letting out her own moan when she feels a hint of teeth when he nibbles on the pale skin of her neck, just that spot near her ear.

His lips travel down her jaw, before they go back upwards again and his teeth nibble softly on her earlobe, tugging softly, before he chuckles into her ear, his breathing sending shivers down her spine. She feels him smile, as his lips move against her ear.

"Are you coming home with me tonight, sweetheart?"

And if the looks didn't do it for her, the accent definitely did.

One look into his eyes, as she spins around in his arms, and she has her answer. Absolutely.

"Yours or mine?" she asks him, as her hand travels up to rest over his chest, even as he'd demanded they were going back to his.

She wanted him, she knew that. She wanted him badly. But she didn't say she'd make it easy on him.

"Mine," he declares, decidedly. "I want you, spread out on my sheets."

God.

He couldn't talk like that.

It was completely unfair.

She smirks, and raises an eyebrow as he stares down at her.

"Well," she drawls out, as she takes a purposeful step back from him. "I'm waiting."

(She's not left waiting much longer.)

 **-/-**

They don't make it to his, as a matter of fact. In fact, they barely even get out of the packed nightclub, when the feeling of his hands on her skin become too much, and since it's Katherine's friends club, she feels it's more than acceptable to push him into one of the V.I.P lounge's, locking the door behind her.

Besides, Katherine did totally owe her for ditching her, after demanding she went out with her.

She's barely locked the door, before she's against the wall, with one of her legs hitched around his waist (Klaus, as he'd recently told her), and his lips immediately press on hers, softly at first, until that isn't enough and he becomes rougher, his hands travelling down to her ass and squeezing her encouragingly, lifting her up against the wall, until she can wrap both her legs around his waist.

She feels a hint of possessiveness as she kisses him back, his kisses becoming rougher, as he moves them away from the wall.

A few seconds later, she finds herself in his lap as he sits down on one of the white couches, his hands moving up her tank top, pushing her more firmly against him.

His lips pull away from hers slowly, and she finds something in his eyes that she can't quite place as his hands work to digest her of her top, followed by her bra, and then his lips are closing over one of her breasts, his tongue swirling over her left nipple, and she finds she lost her track of thought.

He smirks, eyes darting up to her face, as he sucks loudly and she groans loudly, her head tipping back as she grinds against him, needing more, needing him closer.

"Klaus," she groans, as his left palm works its way underneath her skirt, caressing the soft skin of her thighs. So close, yet so far from where she really needs him, and honestly, she's quite close to combusting with how many times he's worked her up in the past hour.

His lips pull back, as he pushes her skirt out of the way, his eyebrows raising when he realises what she's not wearing.

"I didn't want panty lines," she tells him, breathlessly, when his looks up, into her eyes, and she finds a question in them.

He smirks.

"I'm not complaining. Makes this a whole lot easier," he tells her.

And that's all she knows before she finds herself on her back, her legs spread for him. He licks his lips as he looks up at her from beneath hooded lashes.

"So pink and pretty," he murmurs, though he looks like he's talking more to himself.

Not that she minds, however, because he's brushing a thumb over her slit, gather her wetness, until his thumb can press roughly against her clit.

"All for me," he breathes, right before he ducks down and presses his mouth to her, and she's left screaming out his name, and he very much enjoys the way her fingernails dig into his scalp, if the look on his face is any indication.

(He was extraordinarily good at that, and he did have such a talented tongue. It would be a waste if she didn't properly take enjoyment from him.)

 **-/-**

Sometime later, and she's not sure how much time later, when they actually make it to his home, and into his bed, and her legs are wrapped around his waist, as he presses against her, he's staring down at her, with that intense look on his face.

"Mine," he suddenly comes out with, his tone firm, as he presses his cock right against her in a way that has her clenching around nothing. "You're mine."

Her eyes widen, because for a one night stand, she seriously doesn't have time for this bullshit, and she doesn't have to take his possessiveness. Because she's not his.

"Listen, buddy," she tells him in a low tone, a warning colouring her voice, as she presses on his shoulders until she can flip them over. "You don't own me. I am not yours. I don't belong to anyone, for that fact."

He's staring up at her, like he's content to do so for the rest of his life, and he sighs loudly, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"That's where you're wrong," he tells her, almost softly. "You were born to be mine. My Princess."

Princess?

Seriously? Was he on drugs or something?

She seriously had a knack for picking the wrong ones.

He senses that she's getting freaked out because he suddenly sits up, his arms encaging her in his arms, and her legs drop down, on the outsides of his legs, and her thighs press against his.

"Listen here, buddy," she starts, glaring down at him.

"I'm not crazy," he tells her, butting in. "Nor am I trying to control you. You are free to leave whenever you'd like."

And just to prove his point, he removes his arms, and rests against the headboard, a small smile on his lips.

She shifts uncomfortably on his lap, as he holds his hands up.

"But you are mine," he pauses. "My Princess, at the very least. We are engaged to be married. But then, Queen Aurora came back and cursed the whole land, to forget their true selves," he seems to be almost reminiscent, before he shakes his head, and his eyes gleam up at her as he grins. "Ah well, I do love a challenge, my love. And you will remember me. One way or another."

And then his lips cover hers once more.

* * *

 _ **i suck at mini drabbles. woops. but here you go. a few people wanted a part two, and a few more wanted more than that, so here it is, and i'm already loving writing this verse. hope you all enjoy this one.**_

 _ **let me know what you think in a review!**_

 _ **\- shauna! xo**_


	2. i've been craving more

_**i haven't had the chance to fully plan out this fic yet, but i know where i want to go with it, eventually, and**_ i _ **love love love writing this one, because anyone that knows me, knows that i have a serious weakness for royalty au's. also, my inspiration is being drawn from captain swan, so you'll see a lot of similarities.**_

 _ **i'm pretty sure you'll get this but for the record flashbacks in the enchanted forest are in italics.**_

 _ **anyways, hope you all enjoy this one.**_

* * *

Caroline is quite sure she shouldn't be kissing him back, but he tastes so good, and he is an exceptionally good kisser. His kisses were the perfect combination of rough and soft, and his red lips were dominating as they seized hers. They move slowly against his, until he apparently has enough of the pace, and she finds herself underneath him once more, with his lips moving roughly against her own.

She feels his growl, as he groans into the hot cave of her mouth when he encourages her legs to part, and he finds her wet, and wanting. For him.

She doesn't know how he does it, but he suddenly has her legs wrapped around his waist, with his cock pressing against her.

She groans, as he pulls his lips away from her, and he's got a smug smirk on his red lips, as his blue eyes gleam down at her. She glares right back at him, though it lacks heat, and honestly, with the feeling of him, sliding against her slit, and hitting her clit with every move, she's completely forgotten what it is they were arguing about, and damn him, because he knows that.

His blue eyes are doing that intense thing again and her eyebrows furrow slightly.

"Klaus-"

She cuts herself off on a broken gasp, and her back bows, as he slides into her in one smooth and rough thrust.

His arm slides under her hips, just as her back arches, and she groans, as he pulls her more firmly into him. He angles her hips just so that his pubic bone hits against her clit at every movement of his hips, and the slide of his cocks stretching her is enough for her to scream out his name.

Her eyes flutter shut, as he pulls out, ever so slowly, and she grits her teeth, until he thrusts back in one rough thrust. He starts a perfect rhythm that has her arms reaching above her head until she can clench her fingers around the pillow at her head, needing something to hold on to, something to anchor herself to. She knows the motion pushes her breasts out further into his eyesight and she lets her lips twist up at the audible breath he lets out.

She groans when he leans across her body, his hips snapping into hers enthusiastically still, and his mouth is suddenly enclosing around her left nipple.

A high-pitched groan of "Klaus", falls from her lips, as she arches her back more, and pushes her breast more firmly into his mouth, sighing in pleasure when his hand comes up to palm the neglected breast. She feels his teeth scrape across, and his head tips to the side slightly, and she swears she knows that his eyes are open, and staring up at her.

His pace suddenly speeds up, and she lets one arm drop down to his side, her hand reaching around his muscular back until she dig her nails into his back, and it's very satisfying, when she knows she's leaving red marks.

She has a feeling he's close, as the rhythm he's set stutters, but she doesn't mind, not if he keeps moving like that.

So, when his fast pace slows down, and he's suddenly pulling out of her, she could growl in frustration.

Her eyes flash open, and her teeth are bared, as she gets ready to shout at him.

"That's better," he murmurs, and she watches as he thrusts back into her wet, awaiting heat once more.

His teeth gleam in the dimly lit room, and she lets out a high-pitched noise that she swears didn't come from her, when her gaze drops down to where they're joined, when Klaus' thumb presses against her clit, and her eyelashes flutter.

"Eyes on me," he tells her, demands really, and though she doesn't appreciate his tone, her eyes flash up to his, providing he keeps moving so sinfully against her, she's quite sure she'd do anything he'd ask.

So, she does, and she gives him a slightly frantic nod.

He smirks right back, and she can feel his fingernails digging into the soft skin of her ass as he pulls her to the edge of the bed, stroking inside of her with perfect thrusts, though she keeps her eyes on him this time, even if she desperately wants to close them and get lost in the pleasure.

Her legs hitch up higher on his waist, and she rocks right back against him, grinning between a clenched jaw when she sees his eyes darken, as they stare down at her, and she feels him vibrate inside of her, and her walls clench around him in response.

He groans, and she watches as the muscles in his neck tighten, as he holds back.

"Good girl," he breathes out. "That's it, my princess. Come for me."

And she'd punch him for the possessive tone in his voice, but he's pushing into her once again, and the thumb on her clit is all she needs as she clenches around his cock, a loud groan leaving her, as he continues rocking against her, drawing out her climax and causing his.

"Caroline," he groans out, and she watches with rapped interest, as he thrusts inside her twice more, his head snapping back, as his eyes screw shut, seemingly lost in his own pleasure.

A few seconds later, he pulls out of her, and collapses against her, his head dropping to her chest.

She smiles, despite herself, as she breathes heavily, and her hands reach up so she can curl her fingers through his hair, soothingly.

She feels him breathing hard against her chest, and she lets out a smirk of her own, at how wrecked he looks when his head snaps up towards her, and she raises a perfect eyebrow. He merely shakes his head and lets shoots her his own smile. It's genuine, though, and she's surprised at that, for some reason (though she's not sure how she knows that it's genuine).

They both manage to shuffle on the bed, until she can rest against the pillows, and Klaus drops beside her with a groan.

She turns on her side, just as he twists towards her, and he reaches out towards her, until he can rest his arm on her hip. He tugs her towards him, and she goes with a humph. His hand travels down to her thigh, and she ignores the rush of arousal it sends through her, as he wraps it around his waist, and he lets out a hum of approval.

"Much better," he tells her.

She merely raises an eyebrow in response.

"Anything else you'd like, your majesty?" she asks him, mockingly, and then she freezes at the statement because without even realising it, she'd come right back around to the topic of conversation before.

Klaus, for his part, barely acknowledges the statement, and he shrugs.

"A shower wouldn't go amiss," he tells her, his lips curling up. "Perhaps you'd like to join me? There is that one spot you can never reach, after all."

With a cheeky grin, he hops off the bed, naked in all his glory, and he makes his way to what she assumes is his bathroom. She's left staring right after him.

God.

That man gave her whiplash.

It would be a shame to let the opportunity go to waste, though...

-/-

 _Caroline's sort of nervous for this meeting, though she's not sure why. Well, of course she is. Her father had made it very obvious that she should be on her best behaviour for this meeting, and that the hopeful alliance with Camelot was of huge importance to Misthaven or The Enchanted Forest, as some call it, due to it's use of magic._

 _She's not nervous to meet him, though.  
_

 _Prince Niklaus is... an asshole, to say the least. One she has no interest of being with._

 _Though, she knew she didn't have all that much choice in the matter. Not if her father and King Ansel had decided that's what was best._

 _Still, she promised to be on her best behaviour, and she even wore her favourite ballgown. Though, Caroline personally thought that Ansel would want to ensure the same for his son. Some in her kingdom even referred to him as a pirate._

 _And here she was probably engaged to him, and stuck with him for the rest of eternity._

 _"Prince Niklaus. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Prince Caroline of Misthaven."_

 _Caroline's head snapped up when she heard her name, and she saw King Ansel, with his son walking towards them._

 _She's surprised when Niklaus is the first one to step forward, and her eyes widen slightly at his appearance. He'd grown, almost impressively so, in the years that he'd been away, that she hadn't seen him, and he looked older now, more king-like, as the days went past._

 _His eyes were blue, so blue, as they always had been, but there was a sense of wisdom and experience in them that weren't there before. She almost envies him, for that. There, he could go exploring, and she was stuck to the confinement of her kingdom. His lips were red, and her eyes were immediately drawn to them, and when she looked, she couldn't look away. That, and from his very adorable dimples._

 _She hears a cough, and someone calling her name._

 _Her cheeks are red, when her head snaps to the side, to see her father glaring at her._

 _"My apologises," she coughs, and she feels her skin burning, as she drops down into a bow, as the social norm._

 _Prince Niklaus has a smirk on his lips, as he looks at her._

 _"No apologies necessary, Princess," he tells her, and god, she'd forgotten that he had such an accent._

 _He looks smug, though, and she'd glare if she could. Being as it was, she gritted her teeth, and forced a smile onto her face, her head bowing slightly._

 _She hears Ansel talking to her father, as Prince Niklaus reaches for her gloved hand. He brings it up to his mouth, until his lips can brush across her knuckles, but his eyes never leave her face and there's mischief in them, that makes her feel unsteady._

 _"Princess," he repeats her title once more, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."_

 _She bends down into a courtesy once more._

 _"Likewise," she mutters, ignoring the glare her father shoots her, once more, at her less than acceptable response._

 _Niklaus' lips twitch, but his head turns to speak to her father._

 _"Your majesty," he greets. "I was wondering if I might escort the Princess around the grounds whilst you and my father settle the business you've been working on?" he speaks confidently, but his voice also raises at the end, indicating the question, as he smiles at the king._

 _Her father blinks twice, but he looks very happy with the news, because he's nodding enthusiastically._

 _Why wouldn't he be, though? She knows he's been wanting this, from the moment he first told her they were visiting, because if they marry, it means he gains control over more kingdoms than he already has, and if he loves anything. It's power._

 _And because she's his princess, and a woman, she'll have to do what he wants._

 _"Of course. That's such a fantastic idea."_

 _Honestly, her father is such a traitor, because can't he see how uncomfortable she is?_

 _But nevermind, if it will gain him more power, he probably won't care. As always._

 _She blinks up at Niklaus as he nods at her father, and then his, before he turns back to her, offering her his elbow._

 _"Shall we?" he requests, his eyes sparkling, as his dimples show._

 _And despite his arrogance, she finds herself taking his elbow anyway, and allowing him to whisk her away._

 _"We shall," she confirms._

 _He smirks, and she lets him walk her away, their parents waiting behind them._

 _He was still a smug asshole, though, no matter if he'd grown up some, and gained some maturity._ _She had a feeling it was less on the maturity, more on the experience, though._

 _But how bad could it be, because he was leaving in a few days, after the business between Camelot and Misthaven was settled. Right?_

* * *

 ** _so, whew! there that one goes._**

 ** _did you like it? did you have a favourite part or line? let me know what you think in a review!_**

 ** _\- shauna._**


End file.
